Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)
, given name unknown, is a fictional character from the anime and manga series Azumanga Daioh. Her family name comes from Shinto ritual: the kanji for Kagura (神楽) mean "entertainment of the gods", used to describe the traditional music played at shrines and the Imperial Court. Kagura also makes a cameo appearance as an anthropologist in by Kazuhisa Todayama which refers to several other Azumanga Daioh characters. Kagura was chosen #7 of the 10 Best Supporting Characters In Anime by Mania. http://www.mania.com/10-supporting-characters-anime_article_120110.html Biography While she makes appearances earlier on as one of Nyamo's students, Kagura does not become a true acquaintance of the group until sometime later, joining Yukari's class in the 2nd year (Yukari selects her as a ringer to win the school athletic competitions). She devotes most of her time to the swim team but is an all-around good athlete. Thanks to her dedication to swimming Kagura receives some rather pronounced tan lines during the summer months, which friends like Osaka waste no time in pointing out. She also has a one-sided rivalry with Sakaki and attempts to outdo her in all activities, be it playing softball, sprinting, or even eating lunch. This is how her character was introduced to the rest of the cast, when during 1st year's field day, she was defeated by Sakaki in a running event. The next time the two meet, Kagura has decided to make Sakaki her rival, yet she also makes continuous attempts to be a good friend to Sakaki. Sakaki is a natural athlete (and doesn't remember a thing about running against Kagura during the first Athletics Fest, which stuns Kagura) and defeats her in almost everything except stamina events. Like her would-be rival, she is embarrassed when Tomo calls attention to her large breasts. Kagura is similar to Tomo in sheer energy and her lack of interest in studying, but is not prone to Tomo's impulsive outbursts and irritating behavior. Her low test scores and apathy for schoolwork have earned her a place in the "Bonkuras" (translated as "Knuckleheads" in the anime and "Numbnuts" in the manga) alongside Tomo and Osaka. Tomo also points out that despite their scores and attitude toward schoolwork, they both ended up in the prestigious high-school anyway. While Kagura is driven by competition, she is sweet and sensitive and can be brought to tears, especially when she feels she's let someone down or during emotional situations. Unlike Tomo, Kagura is good-natured and eager to help people, such as scaring away cats that get near Sakaki so that Sakaki wouldn't get bitten, or helping a foreigner up a flight of steps with his bags despite being unable to communicate with him. She is in many ways the stereotypical "tomboy with a soft heart". Kagura has a respect for Nyamo that occasionally borders on hero-worship. She frequently calls her "coach" and was one of the biggest admirers of Nyamo's infamous "adult lecture". Voice actors ;Japanese (television series and movie): Houko Kuwashima ;Japanese ("Azumanga Web Daioh" short): Mitsuki Saiga ;English: Allison Sumrall Character songs *'"Ashista wa Makenai GO! FRIEND"' Words by Aki Hata, music by Hulk **She sings the unrequited friendship to "the famous uncanny woman" in this song. *'"Lazy Crazy Bonkuraa-zu"' Words by Aki Hata, music by Kosuke Kanai References Category:Azumanga Daioh characters Category:Fictional sportspeople